Disco Man 2.0
'''Disco Man '''is an Second Studio album by Darren Ross. It was released on August 29, 2009. Darren plans to re-release the album and it will contain 1 new songs, It will be released on November 1, 2009 Recording and Production Darren said with his second album that he wanted to change his style and go for an more Dance-pop style genre of music. He hired again for the album "Michelangelo" for producing the album. He worked with "John King" and made 2 songs with him "You" was an unreleased song but now it is Lead single for Disco Man 2.0. He made over 15 songs on this album, 4 songs became unreleased Promotion The record label spent over $20,000 of promotion for darren album to reach all Digital Download stores in the world. Darren also provided an tour "The Disco Tour" which he announced 6 tour dates for the tour, The tour began on August 5, 2009 and will end on October 17, 2009. Darren will make over $50,000 on the tour with 3 concerts in Sydney, 3 internet concerts are free. The album is released on iTunes, Amazon MP3, Emusic, DJ Tunes, Many other more. Darren has signed to Sony BMG record label and plans to stay with Cronic Records. Darren recently just announced another tour to begin in December 12, 2009 called "The Disco Man 2.0 Tour", The Tour will be promoting the re-release "Disco Man 2.0" which will be released on November 24, 2009. The Tour has been cancelled Singles *"Beat It Up" was released as an Promo single *"Disco Freak" Is the first single overall from "Disco Man" and first official worldwide single. It was released on June 27, 2009, An Music Video Was released on July 24, 2009. The remix was posted on his youtube on August 1, 2009 its called "Disco Freak Part II" *"G.I.R.L.S" Is the second single overall from "Disco Man and second official worldwide single. It will Be released on August 13, 2009, Darren will shoot 2 music videos in Early August, 2009, Darren is shooting the other music video with this one because of his tour.. He posted an 47 second preview of the song on August 8, 2009. September 5, Darren will perform on his tour "G.I.R.L.S" And it will be his first time performing officially. The song will be released early on Digital Download stores on August 13, 2009. *"Techno Freak" Is the third single overall from "Disco Man" and third official worldwide single. It will be released on September 1, 2009. The Music video was shot with "G.I.R.L.S", The Music Video Was released 17 September 2009 on his Youtube *"No Words and No Words 2.0" with John King is the fourth overall and fourth worldwide single, It will be released on September 30, 2009. The Music Video has already been shot but John King Does not feature in the video for unknown reasons, The Music Video will be released on October 3 and it is directed by producer Michelangelo. The music video music audio is No Words 2.0. *"F.R.E.E" Is the first single and final single from the re-release "Disco Man 2.0". It will be released on November 1, 2009. Darren will film the music video on October 16 and 17 Tracklisting Standard edition This was the version released worldwide Digital Download Stores. #Disco Freak - 5:06 #G.I.R.L.S - 4:59 #Bang, Bang, Boom, Boom - 4:27 #Bang, Bang, Boom, Boom, Shake - 4:06 #Better Days - 4:37 #No Words - 5:03 #Worship Call 2.0 - 3:20 #Ding Dong! - 3:41 #Techno Freak - 4:29 #Disco Freak Part II - 4:50 #Beat It Up - 5:06 Disco Man 2.0 According to several sources Darren Ross is to re-release her hit album Disco Man as "Disco Man: The Singles Collection", The re-release will be released in an EP, Darren has confirmed 1 new track, It will be released on November 1, 2009 Disco Man: The Singles Collection #Disco Freak - 5:06 #G.I.R.L.S - 4:59 #Techno Freak - 4:29 #No Words - 5:03 #F.R.E.E #Disco Freak Part II - 4:50 #G.I.R.L.S 2.0 (Remix) #No Words 2.0 (Remix) #Drop That Beat (Beat It Up Remix) Cancelled Re-release Darren stated that the re-release will be Cancel and only releasing the single Collection only.